gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type/Origin
|image=RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type (Transparent).png |transformable=No |production=Prototype |environment=Amphibious |OfficialName=Gundam Marine Type (Gundiver) 水中型ガンダム (ガンダイバー) |designation=RAG-79-G1 |type=Suit |archetype=RAG-79 Aqua GM/Origin;RAG-79 Aqua GM,RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Discovery, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island~3, Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE~1 |operator=Earth Federation Forces (Origin) |armaments=2 × Beam Pick Harpoon Gun Hand Anchor |OptionalEquip=Underwater-Use Beam Rifle }}The , also known as the , is a prototype amphibious mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Discovery and the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island manga. It was developed from the RAG-79 Aqua GM and the [Gundam Local Type|RX-78-01[N Gundam Local Type]] MSD（Mobile Suit Discovery）｜機動戦士ガンダム THE ORIGIN 公式サイト (Archived)機動戦士ガンダム THE ORIGIN MSD ククルス・ドアンの島 公式サイト MECHANICAL (Archived). During the One Year War, the Earth Federation Navy used the Gundam Marine Type in the Black Sea . Technology & Combat Characteristics The RAG-79-G1 was a re-designed Aqua GM. The machine body was tuned for use by an ace pilot. It also incorporated design data from the Gundam Local Type, and because its head was designed to resemble that of the Local Type, it too became commonly known as a "Gundam" . Armaments ;*Underwater-Use Beam Rifle :A . Presumed for underwater use, this specialized marine type rifle has a barrel with a shape that allows it to focus the beam precisely, there's also a removable rifle cover HG 1/144 GUNDAM MARINE TYPE ［GUNDIVER］ (Archived). ;*Beam Pick :Among the Gundiver's weapons that are designed for use in the water are its . Beam Picks are like Beam Sabers but with a shorter blade and the Gundiver has two Beam Picks that can be stored on its right waist . ;*Harpoon Gun :The left arm is equipped with an , which shoots out an explosive harpoon . The Harpoon Gun can be removed from the arm and used as a handheld weapon . ;*Hand Anchor :The right arm is equipped with a Hand Anchor that the Gundiver can shoot . History One Year War In U.C. 0079, mid-October, on a day of foggy darkness, there had been an overwhelming difference in the number of Zeon and Earth Federation troops. It would only be a matter of time before Federation troops would break through the Bosphorus Strait, the entrance to the Black Sea. From underwater, "Gundam" type mobile suits had attacked . After Zeon troops defended Odessa near the Bosphorus, a recording of the Gundam Marine Type was left behind . Gallery RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type.png HGGTO RAG-79-G1 GUNDAM MARINE TYPE ［GUNDIVER］ Enhanced.png RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type 01.jpg|Gundam Ace Magazine RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type mechanical review 1 RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type 02.jpg|Gundam Ace Magazine RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type mechanical review 2 Gunpla HGGTO RAG-79-G1 GUNDAM MARINE TYPE ［GUNDIVER］.png|HGGTO 1/144 RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type Gundiver (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016) - Box art Notes & Trivia *Key differences to its M-MSV counterpart include an abdomen section with three ridges instead of a depression and a V-Fin crest separate from the forehead camera (much like the RX-78 series). References External Links *RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type on MSD Official Site *Model Kits of the RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type on Gunplapedia